Dark Rooms
by NeVeRmOrE11
Summary: Raven is stuck in Slade's little trap. Will she see her beloved friends or will she give up all hope? RxR in other chapters
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans... Unless... nope still dont own them... nevermind then.

Raven's POV

I woke up to find my senses overwhelmed with the metallic smell of blood. I opened my eyes slightly. I was in a small room with no windows but one door. There was shattered glass all over the floor, and to what it looked like a dead body in the corner. I bolted up and saw that my pale skin was decorated with large purple bruises. My eyes were sore, my back hurt, and well… the list could go on.

"Well good morning Raven." A voice said from a speaker…a voice similar to-

"Slade!" My voice cracked.

"Wow aren't you getting good at this!" He laughed "Well… today, I thought…I'd present you with a little challenge, do you see that door to your left, it's locked, the key is in that dead man's head."

My eyes wondered over to the dead body in the corner.

"Now your probably wondering, where are your other team mates? Well there here nice and safe with me, watching your every move, now all you have to do is get through all the rooms in order to get your friends back…but the question is… will you make it?"

The voice stopped and I looked around again. Slade's voice boomed in my head "…_all you have to do is get through all the rooms in order to get your friends back…"_ I paused… dead man's head? I walked over to the dead body in the corner. I took a step-

"Gah!" I shouted watched as my foot began to bleed from the broken glass.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I murmured to my self.

One step at a time I reminded myself. I eventually made it over the body, my feet leaving a trail of thick red blood and with sharp jagged glass in my foot. I examined the body, the man's head was completely blown off, the inside that is. It was a completely hollow head. I gingerly stuck my hand in the top of his hollow head and felt around for a key. It was disgusting. It was completely disgusting. I found the key and hunched over. I felt the need to vomit. I coughed violently, until I could feel hot tears running down my face. I ran to the door and stuck the key in the lock. I heard a "click" and opened the door slightly and took a peek inside. All I could see was darkness.

"Turn on the light." said Slade

I skim my fingers on the wall till I find a light switch, and I turn on the light.

There's more to come ^.^ please review- Blue


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews you guys ^.^

As the dim yellow light flooded the room I am taken aback at what I see. A huge tank of what seems to be thick red liquid…Blood.

"Now you see that tank? It's filled to the brim with human blood. And at the bottom of that tank, is your key to the next room." Slade laughed, and his voice cut off.

I sat down at the floor and began plucking the glass out of my foot.

"Might as well…" I thought

"Plink" Minutes gone by and I was carefully removing most of the glass out of my feet. I got up and I noticed that I was sitting in my own pool of blood. I stared at the huge tank of blood. I could smell it from here, its cold metallic smell, enough to make me puke. I saw that at the side of the tank was a small ladder to get inside. I place my hand on the ladder and hoist myself up. I looked at the blood I was about to be submerged in. I noticed something…It wasn't all just blood. There was…what seemed to be, guts, as a child would say. Yes. There was blood and "guts". I shivered.

"For the Teen Titans." I whispered. "For Robin" I thought in my head.

I lifted my already covered in blood foot, and stuck it in the tank of blood. The blood was thick and cold. Soon enough I was standing in the tank, my neck just above the surface.

"No, no, no, no, no… I'm not doing this am I?" I whimpered in my head "1…2…3…"

I submerged my whole body in the tank of blood and I swam down to the surface and reached out for a key. I could feel the "guts" skimming my legs and I touched something… squishy. I resurfaced for air with no luck of finding a key. I went back down and felt along the bottom on the tank until I found the key and the corner of it. I grabbed it and resurfaced. I got out as quickly as possible, falling down the latter on to the cold hard floor. I was coughing until I started to puke. That was absolutely the foulest thing I have ever done, but… I had the key and that's all that matters to me right now.

Review please ^.^ - blue

I


	3. Chapter 3

I realized that I made a lot of mistakes in chapter 2…sorry guys XD this one will make more sense… but hopefully you got the point of chap. 2

Robin's POV

"Why does she have to go through this?" I thought to myself

I looked at Slade who was across the room looking at the monitors. He was watching Raven suffer… and so were the rest of us. I was strapped to a metal chair; there were strong restraints on it, holding me back from saving my lov- friend. Okay, so maybe I had a little crush on her… okay maybe a huge crush on her… or… I love her okay? Anyways the rest of us were in these chairs too. Starfire was in one too, but she couldn't use her powers to escape because Slade injected her with some nasty stuff, same with Beast Boy. And for Cyborg, well if he tried to escape his battery would be immediately drained of power. Slade was sick and twisted. He even put a metal bracelet on her wrist that took away her powers. I saw her a couple times struggle with the use of her powers. It was torture. Watching her on the screen, and when she stepped into the tank of blood.

"So how do you feel, completely useless?" He spoke with pure hatred in his voice.

"We will get her back." Said Starfire

Slade just laughed and went back to watching Raven. I new the team was trying their best to not fall apart, to stay strong. I looked at my team, my friends. Cyborg looked furious, Starfire was depressed, Beast Boy just wanted his friend back and for me… I just wanted her to be safe.

"Don't give up hope." I repeated in my head, "Never give up hope."

Short chapter sorryyyyy V.V Review… please :3


End file.
